Silverwing's Prophecy
by Paige Elouise
Summary: Silverwing is left a mysterious message from the former leader Firestar, "If the clans are to have peace, we must harness the blaze before it goes out." If Silverwing can't solve this prophecy in time, this may be the end of the forest dwelling cats.
1. Prologue

**A/N: All rights go to the author Erin Hunter for her series "Warriors". Beta by _kirbypaint_. This is my first fan fiction let me know what you think. If I get enough approvals then I will start the first official chapter. **

**Prologue**

_Silverwing's paw froze as she reached_ for the last few borage leaves. "Mouse dung, I need to send Fishpaw to get some more herbs before Leafbare," Silverwing muttered as she scooted out of the protected medicine crevice. Safe from the elements, the crevice was covered with overhanging moss that could be soaked in water for sick cats to easily drink, and remain in their nests to recover from their ailments.

Outside of the medicine den, Silverwing's soft blue eyes glanced up at the stars. She gasped as a star seemed to crash across Silverpelt before blazing out of sight. Suddenly she was transported to the Moonpool. Silverwing calmly sat down, wrapping her fluffed gray tail around her paws. She had never had a vision this real before.

Firestar padded up, his pale form brighter then the others in StarClan that surrounded him. Bowing his head, Firestar's bright green eyes seemed to bore into Silverwing's blue ones. Silverwing flinched back from his gaze, but nodded in return, honored to meet the legendary ThunderClan leader of old.

Finally speaking with the authority which he possessed, Firestar's voice traveled clearly across the surface of the Moonpool.

"StarClan has a message for the lake-side clans that only you must bear. But this will change all that we have ever known, Silverwing from RiverClan." His flame-colored pelt glistened in the moon light, reflecting ripples from the Moonpool close by. "If the clans are to have peace, we must harness the blaze before it goes out."


	2. Chapter 1

**********A/N: All rights go to the author Erin Hunter for her series "Warriors". Beta by _kirbypaint_. Any and all reviews are welcome:)Let me know what you think.**

**Ch. 1 **

A Blaze that Changes It All

_Blaze licked her ginger coat,_ she made her paw wet and flicked it quickly over her ear. Her ears pricked up at the sound of her owners calling her to her meal. She lifted her nose to the wind, trying to catch faint whiffs of the food that waited for her. Finally acquiescing to her hunger, she stopped her sunbathing and stretched her back and then each leg in turn. She softly padded over to the bowl beside the back porch that awaited her arrival, brimming with pellets. Munching greedily from hunger, she still struggled to enjoy the meal because of its dryness. Blaze got her fill, and washed down the pellets with the bitter tap water in the bowl next to the food.

Blaze still had kitten softness to her fur. She had left her mother's warm milk barely a moon ago. She longed for her siblings and mother, but the thoughts of them were beginning to blur as time began to steal them away from her memory.

Being still young, Blaze hadn't yet learned to enjoy the comfort of her two-legs home. She decided she would spend this night outdoors. Crickets soon started chirping as the sun dipped itself behind the horizon, like a child testing the water of a pool before allowing their whole body to take the cool plunge. Blaze would not be going to bed anytime soon. This was her time; this was when she was really alive. She purred, her pupils taking over her silver eyes as they searched for some light.

Blaze leapt up playfully pawing at the fireflies that began to appear. The soothing night air heightened her senses. Her nose twitched erratically. _What was that smell that didn't belong here?_ Stopping herself, her keen eyes searched for the source of the oddity.

The young cat whipped around, flames flickered before her sight as she saw her two-legs nest become engulfed in the all-consuming flame. Her eyes widened in horror and her tail fluffed up to make her twice her size, her breathing became hard, and the heat pressed against her pelt threatening to consume her too. Realizing her legs were stiff, she turned and ran for the backyard fence. She scaled the fence easily then leaped off and ran. Blaze's breathing came out sharp and heavy. Instinct took over- her paws pushed her as far as they could away from the flames. In her mind's eye, she could still see the flames roaring behind her. But she forced herself to stop and lick some soothing water from the river she had halted at.

Allowing herself to become aware of her surroundings, she flicked stray droplets from her whiskers. Her breath was taken away as she realized she was in front of an expansive lake. She had no time to enjoy its beauty as an alarmed hiss sounded behind her.

Before Blaze could turn around to see the aggressor, a rough voice called out.

"State your business, _kittypet_."


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

An Unexpected Encounter

_Silvering gasped as she was pulled_ back to reality. The last words Firestar had said echoed in her mind. "We must harness the blaze before it goes out." What could that mean? Past prophecies from StarClan had been just as vague. Silverwing knew that in time, all answers would be revealed, though the prophecy still rang in her head. Getting up onto her aching paws, Silverwing headed back to her den, resting her throbbing head before falling asleep.

As the sun slowly peered through the vegetation that surrounded RiverClan. Silverwing yawned and exited the den, pushing aside the ferns that guarded the entrance. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile and chose a plump vole. She munched her meal, grateful for the prey even though there were less hunters in the clan lately. The short meal brought energy to her limbs, and she looked forward to the day.

"Morning Silverwing."

Silverwing licked her lips and turned her blue eyes towards Fishpaw. "I see you're up early. Excited for the first day of your apprenticeship?" Fishpaw nodded his head, averting his gaze in respect. Silverwing had almost forgotten that Swiftstar had given her a new apprentice. Her eyes narrowly looked over her new apprentice.

Fishpaw was a gray and black dappled tom, which gave his fur the appearance of fish scales. His green eyes remained on the ground as she stared. She remembered helping Maplefrost give birth to him. Eyes glittering as she recalled Maplefrost's mate, Troutswipe, rushing into the medicine den with a freshly caught fish in his jaws.

_"Is this what she needs?!"_ _Troutswipe had worriedly asked as he dropped the still flopping fish._ That is how Fishpaw, then Fishkit, had received his name.

Pushing aside her memory, her heart ached at the thought of Maplefrost, who had gone missing a few days ago. She forced a smile for Fishpaw, "As a medicine cat apprentice, you must learn the different herbs needed for healing." With that, she turned and headed back to the medicine den that was tucked away under a large willow.

The medicine den overhangs the smaller stream that forms the camp. The den is located within the tangled roots of a willow. The earth below the den is washed away, leaving a small pool in the middle of the den, and a hole in the back for herbs, that is protected with moss. Silverwing's nest is made from the same moss, and rests comfortably between the dry roots.

Silverwing ducked her head and entered the den. With a claw, she pulled out the last two borage leaves from the hole where all the herbs were neatly organized.

"This first herb you are seeing is borage," she gently nudged the precious leaves over to Fishpaw to smell, which he quickly did. "Know that smell. This herb helps bring down fever and increases a nursing queens milk supply. Your assignment today is to use your nose to find some more. You can recognize it by a star shaped flower. Now go." She flicked her tail as a signal.

Fishpaw dashed out of the den, crunching the last two borage leaves in his rush to please his mentor. She scowled and called after him, "Be more careful, mouse-brain." Silverwing hated being wasteful, especially with leaf-bare around the corner, but those leaves were useless shredded like _that_. Their precious juices were absorbed into the earthen floor. She pushed them into the river with a sheathed paw, and watched as the fragments floated away.

Silverwing easily trailed her clumsy apprentice, muttering to herself as she wondered why Swiftstar had forced this apprentice on her. He should know by now that the cats themselves could not choose the next medicine cat, StarClan did. So why would he choose such an apprentice to be the next medicine cat of the clan? Fishpaw's scent trail had veered way off from where borage usually grew, Silverwing shook her head._ Ashamed_. That is how she felt about her new apprentice.

Silverwing had just about caught up to Fishpaw, when she smelled his fear on the wind. Running now, she caught up to Fishpaw who was hissing at a she-cat with her back to them. The unknown cat turned, and Silverwing's eyes widened as she took in the cat in front of her. The small cat would be barely an apprentice, but her light orange fur blazed in the lowering sunlight. Reminding Silverwing of the stories of Firestar's first appearance in ThunderClan, but Silverwing saw that this cat's eyes were the same color as her fur- silver. She immediately knew that this cat was far different from the former leader.

**************A/N: All rights go to the author Erin Hunter for her series "Warriors". Beta by _kirbypaint_. This chapter was a bit of a filler;) I promise we will find out more about Blaze next! Reviews are appreciated, as always. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well hello there, I see you are about to read this chapter. Now one might be thinking, **_**I wish mello would update her story more often.**_** If that is you, here is why I wait about 2 or 3 days before posting.**

** 1-It keeps the suspense up. I like that sort of thing.**

**2-I haven't received many reviews! When I get reviews I say to myself, _"Wow, I have people relying on me for good reading."_ So I post more frequently. I am not trying to demand reviews, but if you do like this story, I would like to know. Otherwise I feel like a failure at life. So thank you for reading, come again.**

**Ch. 3**

Is This My Destiny?

_Blaze shrunk back as she took _in her aggressors. She regretted that her paws had taken her into hostile territory, knowing that territorial cats could be quite unpredictable.

"I just got lost... That's all," Blaze muttered. It was a lie, but only a cat out of their mind would explain to total strangers that her home was burned down.

The large and sleek silver she-cat with a white underbelly and chin padded alongside the tom who had hissed the warning. The silver cat touched her nose to the fluffed smaller cat's shoulder, whispering something in his ear. She then turned her startling blue gaze upon Blaze.

"Do not be afraid little one, I can smell fear and smoke on your pelt. We will not harm you. I am Silverwing and this is my apprentice Fishpaw," The smaller cat, Fishpaw, had calmed down considerably. He nodded at the mention of his name. "If you follow us we can take you to safety, and maybe you would be willing to tell your tale?" Silverwing questioned and tilted her head, obviously waiting for Blaze to respond.

What choice did she have? Her home was burned down, and all her aching paws wanted to do was rest. Plus, if these cats had really intended to harm her then they would have done it by now...

"Alright, let's go," Blaze licked her shoulder, trying to act confident in front of these strangers.

Silverwing took the lead, and Blaze noticed that each step she took was strong and assured. This she-cat was also very quick; Blaze stumbled trying to keep up. But Silverwing seemed to have no doubt about taking Blaze along... where was she taking her exactly?

"Can I ask where we are going?" Blaze piped up.

It was Fishpaw who responded, "Our camp, silly! Where else would we be going?"

Silverwing turned to her apprentice and scolded him, "She probably has never been to a clan camp. What's your name?" She asked, turning that all-knowing gaze on her again.

"B...Blaze," she finally let out. Giving them a weak smile.

"It's nice to meet you Blaze, when we get to camp I am going to talk to my leader to make sure you are welcome to at least stay the night. In our clan, our leader has to approve of all decisions," Silverwing tried explaining. But Blaze was utterly confused. What was this so called 'clan?' And how would a leader know what decision was best for everyone? These questions and more buzzed in her mind, but she pushed them away, fatigue overtaking her curiosity.

They finally reached a shallow river and Silverwing motioned with her tail for Fishpaw to cross first. When Fishpaw was across, Silverwing asked, "Can you swim?" Blaze shook her head in response. Sighing, Silverwing looked around her. "You see those flat rocks over there? We sometimes use those to cross the river. Be careful, they are slippery. I'll be here to catch you if you fall."

_Well that's encouraging, _thought Blaze to herself, as she led her heavy paws to the rocks. She tentatively reached out a paw, and hopped onto the first stone. Her claws gripped the edges. _This isn't so bad_. She nimbly maneuvered from rock to rock, but slipped a bit on the last one. She could see the rushing water reaching out its tentacles to engulf her like the flames. Thankfully Silverwing grabbed her by the scruff and pulled her onto dry land.

All three cats continued walking. The sleek cats she trailed were already dry from their swim, Blaze knew that if she had swam she would be wet and miserable for a while afterward. She shivered at the thought of falling into that river.

"We're here," Silverwing meowed.

Blaze was pulled back to reality. They walked through some deep undergrowth when the smell hit her. It was a mixture of fish and cats. As she continued walking, she saw a few cats sharing tongues in the sun. But every cat that saw her stopped and stared. They passed by a patch of brambles; she could hear the mewling of kits inside. It brought back memories of her kit-hood, though she couldn't remember what her siblings looked like. They finally arrived at a thicket that was off to the side of a large tree stump.

"Swiftstar, I wish to speak with you," Silverwing requested.

"Come in," was the only reply. Silverwing sent her apprentice off, saying something about ticks and elders, and encouraged Blaze to duck her head into the den.

Blaze knew it was only a few steps, but it felt like those paw steps would lead her to her destiny. She smiled, _so be it_, and lifted her chin to enter the darkened den, unafraid of what she would find and rather excited for the journey.

**A/N: Beta by _kirbypaint_. Who is awesome. Also, thank you to those who have reviewed:) Next chapter will be from Silverwing's POV. I would also like to know what people think of Fishpaw? Is he annoying? Do you think he is entertaining? Or should I kill him off? xD Nah, I'm not that mean... or am I? Mwahaha. PM me or Review your opinions, I'd like to know them.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Beta by _kirbypaint._ I just want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter:) You all get the "cool cat" award *passes them out*. That award can get you into certain parties or what not. I hope you all enjoy this chapter:) Our little Blaze is beginning her life in the Clan:')**

**Ch. 4**

A New Apprentice

_Silverwing followed Blaze into the darkened_ den. The leader was hidden in shadow; only the glint of his amber eyes could be seen. Swiftstar's eyes widened a bit at the strange ginger she-cat who entered the den, but he patiently waited for Silverwing to explain.

The silver medicine cat bowed her head in respect. "This is Blaze," she motioned to the small cat beside her, who kept her gaze averted. "Fishpaw found her near the Halfbridge. I do not know how she got there, but I would like to request that we allow her to stay the night."

Swiftstar's eyes narrowed before stating, "What is your reasoning for this?"

Silverwing looked down at Blaze, then back to her leader. "She is lost and confused. Blaze is still young and needs our help."

Swiftstar paused for a moment before nodding, "She may stay the night. But she must sleep in your den," Silverwing bowed and gestured for Blaze to follow her. "One more thing, Silverwing," she turned back to look at the tabby tom, "when our guest has been shown her nest, I wish to speak to you and Wetfall in private." Silverwing nodded and exited the den.

* * *

Silverwing pointed with her tail to a nest filled with moss and feathers.

"That is where you will sleep, Blaze. If you are thirsty you may drink from that pool." She pointed to the pool in the middle of the den. Silverwing watched as Blaze settled into her nest, tucking her paws under her belly.

"Why are you doing this for me?" questioned the young she-cat.

Silverwing walked over and sat up next to Blaze. "I do not refuse safety to those in trouble. It is one of my duties as medicine cat. Can you explain to me why you were in RiverClan territory in the first place?"

Blaze looked fearful for a moment, as if recalling a memory. Then she meowed, "My two-legs nest burned down. I saw the flames, and I just ran as far from them as I could. That's how I ended up by the lake. I have nowhere to go now," The ginger cat's gray eyes looked sad as she explained her situation to Silverwing.

"It'll be okay little one," Silverwing replied softly, licking Blaze's head between the ears. "Try to get some rest."

At that moment, Fishpaw stumbled in and crinkled his nose, "I hate mouse bile," he mumbled as he lay down in a nest near Blaze.

Silverwing's eyes glittered with laughter at the clumsy apprentice. He had his shortcomings, but he was still young. Finally, she exited her den to speak with Swiftstar.

* * *

After requesting to enter the den, Silverwing padded in and sat down. Wetfall, the RiverClan deputy, was already inside.

"Silverwing, you know you have some serious explaining to do. We do not just bring stray Kittypets into our clan. Now tell me your real reason for bringing her here," Swiftstar meowed plainly.

Silverwing quickly explained her vision and the prophecy to the leader, emphasizing the last few words Firestar had said. "StarClan's messages have always been unclear, but I have no doubt that this cat has a role to play in the prophecy."

Swiftstar listened intently. "I trust your judgment Silverwing. But she is a Kittypet. Soon she will long to be cared for by her two-legs again, and if she is to be a member of our clan, then she needs to contribute. We can not take care of her. What if she decides that the life of a clan cat is too hard for her, and that she wants to go back to her two-legs?"

"They won't be there, her home burned down."

Sympathy glistened in Wetfall's green eyes. "We should allow her to stay, Swiftstar," the gray-blue tom finally spoke. Wetfall had always been a more sensitive cat.

"So be it," The leader flicked his tail. "She is six moons old, so she'll need to be made into an apprentice. I think I'll announce her mentor in two days' time."

With that, the cats disbanded. Silverwing walked sleepily back to her den. Before she closed her eyes to sleep, she heard Firestar's faint voice.

"Make her your apprentice."

**A/N: What will Silverwing do?! She already has an apprentice:0 Oh the dilemma. Find out what she does in the next chapter... which I have decided to call Visiting the Moonpool. I am thinking it will have both Fishpaw's and Blaze's POV. Review, PM, or just read. Those all work with me.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to the next chapter:) Please read and enjoy:)**

**Ch. 5**

Visiting the Moonpool

_ Blaze was running away from a never ending wall of flame. No matter how fast her nimble legs carried her, she couldn't escape the fire that wanted to consume her. She knew that was the flames purpose. She believed the fire's one desire or goal in life was to burn her alive. Blaze tripped over a stone and stared, wide-eyed. It looked like the flames would accomplish their goal before their short life ended. The fire burned the edges of her vision. She closed her eyes, ready for the excruciating pain. But the pain never came. She slowly opened her eyes, and caught sight of a silver dove floating down from above. The dove landed gracefully where the fire once was._

_ "Do not be afraid," cooed the bird, "you are safe now."_

Blaze woke up shivering. Her ginger fur was covered with dew, and she quickly shook it off, fluffing up against the cold. She recalled her dream from last night, and shook again, but this time it wasn't from the cold.

What could her dream mean? The one thing she knew was the dove was right; she was safe here. Blaze smiled and licked her paw, looking around the den. _Where are Fishpaw and Silverwing? _she wondered, searching the medicine den. She walked over to their nests but they were both freezing cold, meaning the cats had left them a while ago.

Deciding that they might be somewhere in the camp, Blaze headed towards the medicine den entrance, when a gray-blue tom entered and nodded towards her.

"You must be Blaze, I'm Wetfall," he meowed. "Swiftstar would like to speak to you, if you would please follow me." Not wanting to argue, Blaze followed the tom. They walked through the middle of the RiverClan camp, heading towards the leader's den. Blaze glanced longingly at the fresh-kill pile.

Wetfall, noticing her staring at the food, said, "You may take some prey with us." His green eyes were filled with sympathy. Blaze nodded gratefully- she hadn't eaten since before the fire. She picked up the last small fish in her jaws, then continued to follow Wetfall.

Unlike last night, Swiftstar sat outside his den by the tree stump. His amber eyes were watching over the waking clan.

"You may organize the patrols now," meowed the leader to Wetfall. Wetfall bowed his head, and began to gather some cats to go outside of the camp. Turning her gaze to the leader, she realized he had been watching her, and she quickly looked away. She took a nervous bite at her breakfast, which she had lain at her front paws, waiting for Swiftstar to speak first.

Swiftstar finally broke the silence, "I am guessing you noticed the absence of Silverwing and Fishpaw?" Blaze nodded her confirmation and chewed her food, waiting for him to continue. "They had to go to the Moonpool so Fishpaw could be confirmed as a medicine cat apprentice." Blaze nodded once again- she was slightly confused, but she was sure everything would be revealed to her later.

Swallowing the last gulp of her fish, she questioned the leader, "What would you have me do in their absence?"

Swiftstar smiled warmly, "I am going to show you our camp."

-tea time-

Fishpaw scrambled trying to keep up with his mentor. His paws were sore from the long trek that he and Silverwing had started early that morning. The traveling herbs they had eaten were wearing off. It wasn't fair! RiverClan was the farthest away from the Moonpool, which made the journey the most difficult for them compared to the other clans.

Fishpaw tripped over a rock, distracted by his own thoughts. He shrieked in fear as he began to topple over the edge of the narrow path. The rocks below gloated at him. They could easily kill a cat. Before Fishpaw plummeted to his death, he was steadied and lifted back up onto land.

Fishpaw murmured his thanks to Silverwing. He knew his slip had almost killed him, but it was way worse knowing that Silverwing had just another reason to be disappointed with him.

All Silverwing said was, "Watch your step," and continued to lead him.

They finally reached their destination. The moon was rising over the flat clearing. Fishpaw's eyes grew to the size of the moon. Lying before them was a stagnant crystal pool. The pool glistened with the moon's light.

"It's time," whispered Silverwing. Her eyes were also filled with wonder. The silver she-cat padded quietly to the side of the pool, not wanting to disturb the silence. She closed her eyes and touched her nose to the water, sending ripples across the smooth surface of the pool.

Following her lead, Fishpaw walked up to the Moonpool, his paws feeling as light as feathers in this place. It had a strange effect on him. He closed his eyes and touched his nose to the water. But as he opened his eyes, he was no longer at the Moonpool. Instead he was in a silver glistening forest.

"Welcome Fishpaw," came a meow from behind him. Fishpaw turned to see a gray tabby she-cat. "My name is Willowshine. I was the medicine cat in RiverClan a long time ago." Fishpaw lowered his head in respect. He was awed by the silver glow that emanated from everything in this place- even this cat glistened in the unearthly light. Without allowing him to respond, the she-cat spoke again, her eyes filled with pity. "This is not your destiny Fishpaw, Swiftstar made a mistake by trying to pick the next medicine cat. That responsibility belongs to Silverwing. Your fate belongs somewhere else, but don't worry, all will work out." Willowshine walked up to him, whisker-to-whisker, she whispered, "Wake up now Fishpaw."

Fishpaw jumped up from his deep sleep. His legs and paws were stiff, so he plummeted straight into the Moonpool. Silverwing was already awake, and helped him out of the pool. The gray and black dappled tom trembled. If being a medicine cat wasn't his destiny, then what was?

**A/N: Poor Fishpaw.** **But I am sure StarClan has a plan for him too. Blaze will be officially welcomed to RiverClan in the next chapter. Will the clan accept her? Or will she be doomed to be an outcast? I guess you'll have to wait to find out;) Review please, I like to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just a warning: This chapter is a filler, and it needed to be done. Now we are getting to the good stuff after this:) Thank you dedicated reader for continuing on this adventure with Blaze.**

Ch. 6

Ceremonies

_Blaze looked towards the rising sun_. She recalled how last night a weary looking Silverwing and Fishpaw had returned.

How StarClan had told Fishpaw he wasn't supposed to be a medicine cat apprentice.

_Fishpaw looked up at her with cold eyes. "I know she is going to pick you as her new apprentice," he whispered. Silverwing lay in her nest nearby, already asleep. "I could tell from the first moment she saw you that Silverwing wanted you as an apprentice. It's okay, I know I'm worthless."_ Blaze had tried to disagree with him, but the saddened apprentice had turned his back on her and fallen asleep.

Today she would become an official apprentice. In some ways, she was so excited she wanted to jump and meow with her anticipation. She still felt awful though, she couldn't help but feel like it _was_ her fault that Fishpaw had lost his apprenticeship to Silverwing.

_If I'd never come to the Clan, he would still be an apprentice._ That thought ran around her mind like prey she couldn't quite catch.

Sighing, Blaze turned to see Fishpaw had woken up. She walked over to him to try and apologize, but Fishpaw glared at her and scampered out of the den. Blaze followed but it was a pointless attempt because Fishpaw was chatting to a gray she-cat apprentice with green eyes. He was pointedly avoiding Blaze. At that moment, Swiftstar jumped onto the Treestump and yowled.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Treestump for a Clan meeting." Blaze moved around the cats in the camp and sat next to a different gray apprentice. The tom looked at her with his blue eyes and whispered, "I'm Pebblepaw, you're Blaze right?" Blaze nodded. Pebblepaw turned back towards their leader. Swiftstar looked at them all with his amber eyes. "Today I will officially introduce Blaze. She was once a Kittypet, but her home is gone, so she will be joining the Clan."

Blaze lowered her head, expecting meows of outrage, but there were only a few murmurs of disapproval. Surprised, Blaze's gray eyes lifted and looked at the cats near her. To her amazement most cats were smiling at her, except Fishpaw. She tried to comprehend this acceptance, when Swiftstar continued.

"Today Blaze will become an apprentice. But I have other news I must share first." Swiftstar took a small step forward on the stump. "Fishpaw, please come up to the Treestump." Blaze watched as Fishpaw avoided the questioning glances of the Clan. The small tom looked up at his leader.

"StarClan has decided Fishpaw's future is to not become a medicine cat. He is going to be trained as a warrior instead. Rockfoot," Swiftstar called a tabby that looked a lot like himself, except this tom had yellow eyes and a single black paw. "Brother, I know you unlike any other cat. You have fought many battles for this clan, and you have incredible courage and strength. I know you will pass on these traits to your apprentice."

Rockfoot and Fishpaw touched noses. The gathered Clan cheered, "Fishpaw, Fishpaw!"

Swiftstar nodded, "Now on to our next ceremony." Blaze caught Silverwing's eye, as the medicine cat padded forward at the signal given by Swiftstar. "Cats of RiverClan. I know it is a bit soon for me to take on a new apprentice. But StarClan has shown their approval. Your next medicine cat will be Blazepaw." Blazepaw paused, Fishpaw had been right! Blazepaw padded forward, and looked up at the Treestump.

Swiftstar spoke to Blazepaw next, "Blazepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Silverwing?"

Blazepaw looked down at her paws. If this was what she was meant to be, then who was she to question it? "I do." Her silver eyes met her leader's amber ones. He had sensed her hesitation, but he continued with the ceremony.

"Then at half moon you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all of RiverClan go with you."

Silverwing walked up to Blazepaw and they touched noses. The Clan chanted Blazepaw's and Fishpaw's names. Blazepaw smiled at their support. But... she couldn't help but feel a small tugging at her heart that told her Fishpaw deserved to be the future medicine cat.

**A/N: There are secrets in RiverClan that we will find out about in the next chapter:)**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello:) Thank you everyone who has reviewed! Now I present to you, the next chapter to _Silverwing's Prophecy_~!**

Ch. 7

Missing

_Fishpaw twitched his nose impatiently_ _as_ he stood at the camp entrance. He was waiting for his new mentor to arrive so they could have their first training lesson.

Fishpaw hadn't spoken to Blazepaw since the other night, and he didn't plan on forgiving her anytime soon. It wasn't all her fault that he was no longer medicine cat apprentice, but he had started looking forward to being a medicine cat. Now that dream was crushed, stolen away by a Kittypet. With a quiet sigh, Fishpaw stood to his feet as Rockfoot, Wetfall, and Mosspaw approached him.

"Ready?" Rockfoot asked nicely. Fishpaw nodded and followed as his mentor and Wetfall led the way out of camp.

Mosspaw, the gray she-cat with green eyes walked next to him. "I'm so glad we get to train together today, Fishpaw!" His sister nuzzled the side of his head. "It was weird not sleeping in the same den as you. Pebblepaw snores!" Fishpaw couldn't help but purr. His litter-mate was right! He should enjoy himself.

They decided to race to the training clearing. Running alongside each other, they almost tumbled into their mentors. Wetfall's eyes sparkled with laughter, "Okay Mosspaw, we've got to help your brother catch up with what he has missed." They stopped in a flat clearing a little ways off from camp. The small stream that created the camp trickled behind them. The soft grass was waving in the slight wind. The rising sun bathed the clearing in an orange hue. Fishpaw felt like he was in a new world. This was his new beginning.

They trained long and hard. Fishpaw was out of breath after practicing several battle moves with his sister all day. The best part was when Rockfoot praised him on his front paw blow. Fishpaw had easily managed the frontal attack, knocking down his sister with a sheathed paw. But while Fishpaw had been glowing with pride from Rockfoot's praise, Mosspaw had attacked him from behind. She had held him to the ground as he mrrowed in laughter.

* * *

Mosspaw and Fishpaw were now in the apprentice den. They had just shared a water vole, both settled in nests close to each other. Fishpaw purred at the warmth his sister and he were sharing. Fishpaw began cleaning his chest, and his sister looked over at him.

"Do you think mom will come back soon?" Sadness laced Mosspaw's words.

Fishpaw looked down at his feather-lined nest. "I don't know, she's been missing for a few sunrises. But, we aren't the only cats who have lost our mother," Fishpaw whispered looking over at Pebblepaw whose mother Bluemist had gone missing too.

Pebblepaw only snorted in his sleep and rolled over. Mosspaw scooted closer to her brother. "I hope she comes back soon."

"Me too," meowed Fishpaw. He closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Blazepaw followed behind Silverwing as her new mentor lead her through a marsh. Blazepaw struggled to keep up due to her paws continually being sucked into the peaty earth. Silverwing stopped her quick pace, and showed Blazepaw a full leafy green plant. "This is watermint. We need to pick off all the leaves before the plants are ruined by leaf-bare's first frost."

Blazepaw just nodded, wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. She watched as her mentor gently cut the leaves' stems with her sharp front teeth. Blazepaw did the same, and they soon had gathered all the ripe leaves from the watermint plants in the area.

When they were done, Silverwing meowed to her. "When picking herbs we never pull a plant completely out of the earth. We want to leave it to grow again next new-leaf. That way we can always have herbs available." Then Silverwing softly picked up half the leaves between her teeth, "Be careful not to pierce the leaves with your teeth." He mentor mumbled. Blazepaw gingerly picked up the other leaves and followed Silverwing back to camp.

* * *

Silverwing gently organized the leaves and looked at Blazepaw, he blue eyes looked happy. "You did a good job today. We have enough watermint to last until next leaf-fall. As a reward, you can be done training early today. Now off you go."

Blazepaw meowed her thanks, and trotted out of the den, her tail high in the air. _Maybe I will get to actually talk to some of the clan today!_

Unsure of a cat to approach, Blazepaw sat outside the medicine den, her ginger tail twitching back and forth. A gray dappled tom who looked similar to Fishpaw walked through the camp entrance. The tom had two large fish in his jaws. After laying the prey down onto the fresh-kill pile, Blazepaw watched as he padded over to a sleek light brown she-cat with a jet black nose.

"Good hunting Troutswipe." The she-cat purred. Her brown eyes looked distant as she then meowed. "We are fortunate that the clan hasn't gone hungry with so many cats missing."

The tom named Troutswipe sat next to her and began licking her shoulder with slow soothing strokes. In-between licks he meowed. "I'm sorry that Mudkit and Grasskit are still missing, Beetlepath."

Blazepaw moved close and angled her ears to hear them better. Beetlepath looked at Troutswipe. "Both of our mates are missing. You'd think Gorgeshadow and Maplefrost wouldn't just get lost like kits."

Troutswipe nodded. Halting his licking he meowed, "Well, the gathering is tomorrow. Maybe we'll find out more then."

Blazepaw hurried back into the medicine den, her eyes wide. No wonder the cats in the clan had accepted her so easily. They had lost quite a few cats, so they were glad just to add another cat to their diminishing clan.

**A/N: Beta by _kirbypaint. _Don't be afraid to review, the review button doesn't bite:)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: My longest chapter yet:D This chapter took a long time to write and get betaed (by _kirbypaint_), that is why it wasn't on a few days ago. I promise that this chapter is one of the best;) Enjoy~**

Ch. 8

Search Parties

_Blazepaw yawned as the first morning _lights crept into the den. She had barely gotten any sleep last night. Why were cats missing, and where were they? While pondering those questions she had lost track of time and when Blazepaw finally closed her eyes it was just before dawn. But now she had to train. Forcing her tired eyes to remain open, she walked over the soft soil to where the herbs were stored. Silverwing already sat there; the silver she-cat was staring at the medicine supply.

"What am I going to learn today?" Blazepaw meowed while she sat next to her mentor.

Silverwing glanced up at her- she looked startled, as if she hadn't heard her apprentice approach. "Oh, Blazepaw. Sorry, I was just thinking about something..." Silverwing looked thoughtful for a second before continuing. "Well tonight is the gathering, you'll get to meet the other medicine cats. I need to tell you a few things about gatherings before you can go."

Blazepaw tilted her head, encouraging her mentor to explain. Silverwing tucked her paws under her chest as she laid down. "Gatherings are a time of peace between the clans, but that doesn't mean the clans always get along. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan are always looking out for themselves. You need to be careful what you say to anyone who is not a RiverClan cat. You'll want to watch your tongue. Don't blurt anything that might make RiverClan seem weak. Understand?" Blazepaw nodded her consent. "Good," Silverwing purred. "As medicine cats we are allowed friendships that normal clan cats can't enjoy. So don't be afraid to talk. Though, still be careful about what you reveal." Standing back to her paws, Silverwing meowed, "I can tell you're tired, and I'll let you take a nap in a bit, but right now I want to make sure you know enough herbs and their uses to impress the other medicine cats."

* * *

Waking up from her short nap, Blazepaw walked out of the den to grab a short bite before the gathering. Silverwing had drilled her on the uses of watermint, juniper berries, poppy seeds, dock, and tansy. The young apprentice had forgotten about last night's worries. But, she was soon reminded of them as she looked up from her meal to see Beetlepath sunbathing.

Swiftstar jumped onto the treestump and yowled. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather below the treestump for a clan meeting." Blazepaw licked her lips clean from her meal and sat behind Rockfoot. "The group of cats going to the gathering will be myself, Wetfall, Silverwing, Blazepaw, Fishpaw, Pebblepaw, and Rockfoot." Blazepaw looked around the camp. That would leave two warriors, an apprentice, and an elder to watch after the camp. _There really aren't that many cats in the clan,_ she thought. From what she had heard of previous gatherings, this was nothing compared to the number of cats that usually attended.

Blazepaw decided she would worry about it later. Right now she was going to go to the gathering and enjoy herself. She wanted to meet the other clans- worrying could wait until later.

Blazepaw clung to Silverwing's side as they walked out of the camp._ I wonder if the other clans will be accepting of me._ The trees on the gathering island whispered in the night breeze. The moon above glowed like a lone lamp in the night sky. The stars in Silverpelt playfully flickered around it. It was a clear cool night; nothing should disturb this gathering. In her haste to cross the log, Blazepaw almost knocked Fishpaw over the edge, before they were fully across. Fishpaw hissed at her, and his green eyes narrowed in a glare. Blazepaw meowed an apology, but Fishpaw flurried across without so much as giving her a second glance. Sighing, Blazepaw carefully treaded across the rest of the log, and followed Silverwing into the moonlight clearing.

WindClan was already there. Blazepaw recognized their scent from their border markings. Silverwing led Blazepaw over to a light brown she-cat with bright brown eyes and creamy paws. "Silverwing!" the she-cat purred and nudged Blazepaw's mentor, "I see you finally got an apprentice." The unfamiliar cat turned her gaze to her. Blazepaw shrunk back a bit, and the cat continued meowing, "Where are my manners? I'm Roseblossom."

With an encouraging nod from Silverwing, Blazepaw meowed. "I'm Blazepaw."

Roseblossom sniffed the air, "It's strange, RiverClan's stinky fish smell is not as strong on you."

"Hey, we don't stink." Silverwing meowed indignantly, pushing Roseblossom over with a soft paw. Roseblossom mrrowed with laughter. Before Roseblossom could question Blazepaw further, a black tom with light green eyes walked up and sat nice and tall.

Wrapping his dark fluffy tail around his gray paws, the tom meowed to Silverwing. "Great, an energetic apprentice has joined our ranks. Like we need more excitement with you two." Silverwing then pushed the tom over too. Blazepaw stared wide-eyed, as Silverwing and Roseblossom roared with laughter. A brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes walked up. "Be careful you guys, no matter how much Shadegaze threatens, one day he may actually follow through." Shadegaze growled and tried to clean his dirt covered pelt.

Silverwing turned to Blazepaw. "This she-cat who just walked up is Mapleseed from ThunderClan. She is the oldest out of all of us, and needs to get an apprentice soon."

Mapleseed gently scoffed Silverwing over the ear. "I may be old, but I've still got plenty of life in me."

Silverwing purred, "And this grumpy badger is Shadegaze from ShadowClan. Finally, you've met Roseblossom from WindClan."

Blazepaw nodded, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Blazepaw." The other cats smiled at her, except for Shadegaze who was still ruffled up and struggling to clean the dirt out of his fur. They all looked up at the tree where the leaders had gathered, and sat watching them all from their branches.

A black tom with stormy yellow eyes and streaks of white throughout his fur yowled, quieting the gathered clans below. Blazepaw peered around and realized the other clans had brought just as many cats as her own.

Silverwing whispered in her ear, "That's Lightningstar of ThunderClan."

The leader looked down on the clans from his branch. "ThunderClan is as strong as ever this leaf-fall. But," the tom hesitated, "we have lost some cats lately. Our search parties have lead us to ShadowClan territory. We wish to continue our search for them if ShadowClan will allow a search party safe passage on their territory." The leader glanced over at a black and brown tom with very deep amber eyes. The ShadowClan leader stepped as far forward as his branch would allow him- never breaking his gaze from Lightningstar.

Silverwing quickly murmured in Blazepaw's ear that the ShadowClan leader's name is Amberstar. "We can tell you that your cats aren't in ShadowClan," Amberstar bristled, "we too have lost cats and traced them back to the half-bridge. Care to explain for these disappearances Swiftstar?"

The clans were all beginning to grow angry, quietly accusing one another for missing loved ones. Blazepaw turned and heard a low growl rumbling in Fishpaw's throat as he meowed at a rival apprentice, "My mother is one of the missing cats! Why would my clan kidnap one of our own?!"

"I bet you guys are just using that as a cover up!" a WindClan apprentice hissed back.

Swiftstar looked at the tense clans and then turned to the last leader in the tree, "Has WindClan lost cats too, Rabbitstar?" The white and gray she-cat with green eyes sadly nodded her head. "It seems to me," Swiftstar meowed for all to hear, "that we have no point in quarreling with one another. We have all lost cats, and turning on one another will only weaken us in these tough months before leaf-bare."

Rabbitstar nodded her agreement, and Lighteningstar meowed. "I agree with Swiftstar, we should all work together to find those who are missing."

Amberstar's eyes glistened with sadness for a second, like he had lost a cat that he loved, but his gaze returned to normal. "ShadowClan agrees, but no other clans are allowed on our territory without a ShadowClan patrol."

Swiftstar nodded, "It should be the same for all clan territories, do not enter without that clan's patrol with you. Sending a messenger requesting a patrol will also be needed." The tabby tom looked at the other leaders, seeing if they all agreed. No one protested. "It's official then, search parties may actually get somewhere in finding the missing cats."

Swiftstar jumped down, and Silverwing and Blazepaw said their goodbyes. As RiverClan left the gathering place, all Blazepaw could think was whether or not those lost cats could truly be found.

**A/N: I have been missing Fishpaw. I think I will have some of the next chapter be in his POV:) Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh, you did? Why not review me and let me know that:P Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Holidays have kept my beta and myself busy. Huh, _kirbypaint_? :P Enjoy~**

Ch. 9

No Stars Tonight

_Fishpaw stifled a yawn and stretched_ while laying in his comfortable nest and pushed his sister, Mosspaw, right into a snoring Pebblepaw. Mosspaw woke with a start and swiped at her brother with a sheathed paw, "Watch what you're doing, fish breath." Fishpaw meowed an apology, though his eyes glistened with amusement. Pebblepaw rolled over and fell instantly back to sleep. Mosspaw nudged her brother, "We should be going anyways. Aren't you a part of the search party?"

"Oh yeah!" Fishpaw leaped out of his nest. Last night he had come back late from the gathering. Before he had gone to his nest, his mentor Rockfoot had told him they were going to be a part of the search party for the lost cats. Fishpaw followed his sister out of the warm den into the cold morning air. The camp was filled with fog, and the cats who walked past him were fluffed up and muttering curses against the discomforting mist. Fishpaw found Wetfall through the disorienting blanket, and pointed his tail so Mosspaw could see her mentor too. The two apprentices walked up to him, and bowed their heads in respect while meowing their good mornings.

"Hello you two, we need to wait for Beetlepath and Rockfoot. Beetlepath will lead us to where she last tracked her kits. Then, she needs to come back and train her apprentice." Wetfall angled his gray-blue ears towards the warriors den. He didn't even look in that direction before meowing, "Here they come." Rockfoot and Beetlepath padded up.

The light-brown female was fluffed to twice her size. "I love swimming, but this is just ridiculous," she meowed.

Wetfall's eyes shone with laughter, "Come on, let's get out of here." Fishpaw took up the rear with Rockfoot, Beetlepath lead the way, and Mosspaw and Wetfall walked in the middle of the patrol.

They finally reached the place where Beetlepath had lost Grasskit and Mudkit's scent trail. "Well, I best be getting back to camp," Beetlepath looked sad before meowing, "good luck."

Once she had left them, Wetfall sniffed the moistened grass near the Greenleaf Twolegplace. "I think I can smell the kits here. What do you think Rockfoot?"

Fishpaw watched as his mentor did the same. "Mudkit and Grasskit definitely went through here, but the scent is stale. The fog isn't helping either, but I think it leads this way." They all followed Rockfoot as the trail began to lead outside of RiverClan territory. Fishpaw wrinkled his nose as they came up to a small Thunderpath that divided their territory from ShadowClan's. "I lose the trail here." Rockfoot looked at Wetfall. "I think we should split into mentor and apprentice pairs and search along the Thunderpath."

Wetfall nodded his agreement, and Fishpaw followed his mentor. They searched up and down the Thunderpath, but to no avail. Once they regrouped with Wetfall and Mosspaw, they decided they needed to cross the small Thunderpath into the outskirts of ShadowClan territory.

"Mosspaw," Wetfall turned his gaze on his apprentice, "You are the fastest out of all of us, go request permission to search on ShadowClan land."

Fishpaw watched as his sister ran off into ShadowClan territory. _I hope she come back safely..._

* * *

It was now Nightfall, and the search party was stiff from sitting for so long. Rockfoot lashed his tail, "She should be back by now."

Wetfall looked worried for a while, but he finally stood up. "Come on," he ordered. The deputy led them into ShadowClan. They passed by the Greenleaf Twolegplace; Fishpaw's claws clicking on the empty wooden platform. They kept the lake in sight, as Wetfall lead them deeper into the pine forest that ShadowClan called home. Fishpaw shivered- this place gave him the creeps. Dark shadows formed under the pine trees, and the sound of a lone owl hooting caused him to almost jump out of his fur.

_Maybe Mosspaw got lost_, Fishpaw thought warily, _she's never been in this territory before. _They reached the ShadowClan camp that was hidden within a hollow. They entered the camp, avoiding glares from the ShadowClan cats. Amberstar stepped out of his den, and his deputy Ravencall stood by his side. The dark gray male glared at his rival deputy, "I thought at the gathering we said bring _a_ messenger, not a whole patrol."

Wetfall ignored Ravencall's harsh comment, and instead addressed the ShadowClan leader. "We sent a messenger, did she not come to your camp?"

The black and brown leader shook his head, "No messenger came through here."

Wetfall's blue eyes shone with worry, but he bowed his head to Amberstar. "Then we request permission to search for her on your territory tomorrow."

Ravencall bristled, but was cut-off by Amberstar, "Very well." The leader then signaled for them to be escorted out of camp.

Fishpaw walked back into RiverClan territory, glad to be away from the hostile ShadowClan patrol. His tail drooped, _Mosspaw, where are you?_ Walking into the apprentice den alone, he ignored questioning glances from Pebblepaw. No stars glistened through the den's leaves tonight. His warrior ancestors wouldn't even be here to comfort him. Tucking his nose under his paw as he laid down, Fishpaw felt more alone than ever before.

**A/N: So much mystery and excitement:O Can you handle it? No? Review about it:P If you want me to post the next chapter sooner than review a BUNCH and I won't possibly forget about you guys:]**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Beta by _kirbypaint_:) Sorry this chapter took so long, but sadly I was busy with school. In the words of my beta, this is a "snack" to keep your appetite for reading appeased. I will try to not leave you guys hanging so long next time;) So here is the chapter you have been waiting for:**

Ch. 10

Lost

_Worry showed in Blazepaw's amber eyes_. _Now Mosspaw is missing too?_ The ginger apprentice began to pace back and forth within the medicine den. Mosspaw had been gone for several days now, and the cats of the clan were as antsy as Blazepaw. _There has to be something I can do._ Blazepaw fretted. Then she halted, her paw still mid-air. An idea began to form in her mind, and even though Fishpaw hated her guts, she would do this for him. The she-cat ran out of the den, far past the whispering reeds. Blazepaw ignored Silverwing's meow of surprise as the ginger she-cat raced past her.

* * *

Silverwing bristled with fury. The medicine cat hadn't seen her apprentice since she saw her hurry out of their den towards the clan entrance yesterday. _I shouldn't have let her leave the camp alone,_ Silverwing scolded herself. _Especially with all of these cats missing._ Her silver fur shone in the almost half-moon as she stomped over to Swiftstar's den and meowed, requesting to be let into the den. Swiftstar answered with an affirmative, and she padded in looking furious and upset at the same time. "Blazepaw is missing."

Swiftstar's ears perked up. "Another cat... this is getting bad," the tabby tom meowed looking at the ground. Silverwing opened her mouth to continue talking, but Swiftstar got up and walked past her out of his den.

Swiftstar leapt onto the Treestump and yowled for a Clan meeting. Eyes glowed back at him from the shadows in the camp. "No cat is to leave the camp without another cat from now on. _No exceptions_. That is all."

Silverwing padded over to her leader, trying to talk to him about Blazepaw again, but Swiftstar didn't seem to notice her as he headed back to his den. With a sigh, Silverwing sat down and looked up at Silverpelt. _Where are you Blazepaw?_ the she-cat wondered, her eyes glistening with sadness.

* * *

Blazepaw peered out of the dark and slightly damp two-leg-made den she was trapped in. Long bars barred her way out, and she peered through a hole in the two-leg nest up towards the same stars Silverwing was looking at somewhere else. _Where am I..?_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, it has been a long time. I'm sorry for anyone who has been waiting, but it took me a while to get past writer's block and figuring out how I wanted this to work out:) I hope you enjoy it. The story will be soon come to an end. Beta by _kirbypaint._ Now on to the story we go.**

Ch. 11

A Bad Plan

_The ginger apprentice scratched and meowed_ repeatedly at the shiny metal bars, but despite all her efforts, her own strength wouldn't help her escape this foreign place. Blazepaw knew it was a new day, because the window high above her head was letting in a small ray of light. Blazepaw's silver eyes followed the ray to a cage below hers, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Mosspaw!"

The gray she-cat lifted her head from her paws and jumped up, moving closer to the bars. "Blazepaw! Oh no, you got trapped too."

Blazepaw nodded and meowed in return, "I went looking for you and found a foreign two-leg den smaller then this one. It had your stale scent on it. When I walked inside, my exit was closed off and some two-leg brought me here."

"The same thing happened to me when I was on the search party for the missing kits."

Blazepaw paused; she had been too worried before to actually take in her surroundings. She lifted her nose and caught the smell of many strange cats. Mixed with that was the smell of some not-so-unfamiliar cats. WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and ThunderClan were all here.

"So this is where the cats that went missing are..." Blazepaw whispered, recognizing some pelts among the dens. _We need to get out of here, but how?_ Blazepaw padded forward and sniffed at the front of the den. A two-leg opened a door at the end of the room, and was beginning to fill the food and water bowls. Before the door closed, Blazepaw saw something that she had seen before. A sort of control panel that her two-legs had in her old two-leg nest.

Her two-legs had called out her name. They then pushed this button by the back door, and her way out of the two-leg nest and into the backyard was opened.

_Maybe this button does the same sort of thing..._Blazepaw wondered if that would be her key to help her and her fellow Clan cats escape. The door then closed, and the two-leg approached her den. He quickly opened a small latch by lifting a lever, and for a second she saw her way to freedom... but then it was taken away and her dish was filled with fresh pellets.

A plan began to form in the back of Blazepaw's mind. For it to work out she would have to wait until tomorrow. "Don't worry Mosspaw, I'll get us out of here," Blazepaw meowed as she forced down the pellets. The apprentice knew she would need her strength for tomorrow.

* * *

Blazepaw's eyes slid open as the birds welcomed the new day._ I want to be out there hunting them, not in here. I'll just have to wait a little longer..._ Blazepaw sat on her back paws and quickly licked her front leg. She then meowed to Mosspaw, "When I get us out of here, we need to take all the Clan cats back to the lake. If you follow the Thunderpath that way," Blazepaw gestured with her ginger tail to the right, "then we should end up by the Two-leg New-leaf place, and our territory." Blazepaw hadn't told Mosspaw her plan. If it worked out, everyone should get back safely except Blazepaw herself.

Blazepaw began to prepare for the plan. _If this is to work, I need to be fast._ She shifted her paws impatiently. When all of a sudden, her plan was ruined. The two-leg had opened the door to refill their dishes again, this she had expected. What she wasn't ready for was for him to be standing with her old two-legs from her Kittypet days. Blazepaw stepped back and meowed in surprise.

Upon seeing her, her old owners ran over and pointed at her, calling out incoherent things. The two-leg man moved to open her den, and she saw her last and only hope.

The door flipped open and her sharpened claws scratched fiercely at the two-leg's paws. She leaped out of the cage and hurried to the still open door.

_Thank StarClan this door is as slow as a snail!_ Blazepaw thought as the door slammed shut behind her, almost on her tail. Her two-legs were pounding on the door, yelling at the other two-leg. Just like when she was running away from the fire, she felt a sense of urgency, and pressed a firm paw on the button that should let the Clan cats free. Chaos ensued.

At the same exact moment every door to the barred dens opened, the man and her old owners were reaching out towards her, and the door revealing the Thunderpath - their freedom - opened.

_My clanmates have to get out of here._ Blazepaw knew what she had to do. Hissing, she jumped onto the man's face, distracting him and her old two-legs.

Blazepaw soon grew sleepy as the man injected her with something. The last thing Blazepaw saw before her world went black was the last cat's tail escape this dark place.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is it! Thanks to all of you who have read all the way through. I am glad I got to go on this adventure with you and Blazepaw. Until next time. Meow :3**

**Beta by _kirbypaint_. **

Ch. 12

Emberlight

_Silverwing's sharp blue eyes_ _quickly searched_ the group of missing cats as they entered the camp one by one. There was Bluemist, Maplefrost, Fernwhisker, Gorgeshadow, Fallenrain, Reedheart, Mosspaw, Mudkit, and Grasskit. The missing cats all were reunited with their kin. Troutswipe, Fishpaw and Mosspaw's father, hurried over to his mate Maplefrost. The two cats purred so loudly that the camp seemed to shake.

Silverwing padded away from the reunions and gleeful meows. Her gaze was focused on the ground. _One is still missing... Blazepaw._

* * *

Not only was this a night of rejoicing for the returned cats, but it was also a full moon. It was decided that on this night, every cat would attend the gathering. The young and old alike began to file out of the RiverClan camp and towards the gathering place. Fishpaw walked alongside his sister as they drew closer to the treebridge. His eyes sparkled with laughter as he recalled Blazepaw falling off of the trebridge at her first gathering. A pang of guilt then ravaged the gray and black dappled apprentice. _I should have never been so jealous of her,_ the tom looked over at Mosspaw, _I wouldn't have my sister back if it wasn't for Blazepaw._

The cats crossed the bridge and onto the island, where a loud commotion of cats were gathered. All the Clans were already there, including the cats who had been previously missing. Tonight truly was a night of peace; there didn't seem to be one angry cat in the whole clearing. The air was filled with excitement and rejoicing, all fear of the Clans being wiped out from a lack of cats was completely gone. One look at the gathering proved that it was stuffed to the brim - the Clans were alive again.

_ And it's all thanks to Blazepaw, _Fishpaw thought as he followed his sister towards a group of apprentices.

* * *

Silverwing kept her head bowed as she approached the other medicine cats. On a night like tonight, even grumpy Shadegaze had a twinkle in his eye, though Silverwing did not say a word as her fellow medicine cats chattered away. The silver-furred she-cat knew her apprentice was probably dead, especially after hearing the frightening tale Mosspaw had told RiverClan that morning.

The three other medicine cats sensed Silverwing's saddened state, and Roseblossom was the first to meow, "Silverwing, where is Blazepaw?"

Silverwing lifted her head, and all the she-cat replied was, "You'll soon find out." A yowl then rang through the clearing, and Swiftstar stepped forward on his branch. He then retold Mosspaw's story of how Blazepaw had risked her life, not only for RiverClan, but for all of the missing cats in all of the Clans.

Swiftstar's amber eyes seemed to search deep within the hearts of each individual cat, sensing their happiness and some mingled sadness at the loss of Blazepaw. "We will never forget Blazepaw, for today she sacrificed herself and saved so many. Though her bright light of life may be dissipated, she is still an ember of hope within each of us. We are forever in her debt. That is why I am going to give her her medicine cat name, may StarClan hear and approve my choice." Some cats say that the stars in the night sky became brighter when Swiftstar uttered those words. The world became silent as every cat waited to hear Blazepaw's new name.

Swiftstar continued, "From this day forth, Blazepaw will be known as Emberlight. May her ember in our hearts never lose its light!" Swiftstar yowled with a sense of finality, and all the Clans disbanded into the bittersweet night.

* * *

Several months passed. Emberlight had awakened the day after the escape in a two-leg nest. That was where she was now. Her old owners were there, and this new two-leg nest was a reconstruction of the old one. Emberlight padded towards the transparent barrier that held her captive within this nest. Her gray eyes scanned the backyard, spotting the two-leg child that was only a kit when she was a kit herself.

Ever since her owners got Emberlight back, they hadn't let her out of their sight. Now, Emberlight wasn't even allowed to leave the nest. Her ginger fur bristled as she paced by the transparent door.

Emberlight stared at the two-leg apprentice who had grown a lot since her absence, and her newly spent time here. Now the child was active and playing in the backyard. Emberlight shook her head and walked over to her food bowl. She lowered her head to eat, when she heard a slam behind her. Emberlight swiftly turned, and her eyes widened. The two-leg apprentice had come back inside, but in its haste it had left the transparent door open. Emberlight glanced back at her food dish. _Life is much more simpler here..._The she looked back towards the open door. Emberlight knew it was only a few steps, but it felt like those paw steps would lead her to her destiny. Her eyes shone for a second, and she lifted her chin, making the choice of her lifetime.

_"If the Clans are to have peace, we must harness the blaze before it goes out."_


End file.
